Moonlight Witch
by Avalon's mists
Summary: An old enemy shows up in their lives, one they've all forgotten about, siblings disappear overnight, and the only way to find them is to ask for help from one of the three as one.
1. Chapter 1

This is me having fun with pairings. Oddly enough Risa Kageyama isn't a OC. She's a character from season zero and was a minor villain. Go look up yugioh season zero on youtube and she'll be in the episode Scary Woman Yugi Can't Yransform. Or whatever it gets translated as. She's fairly out of character but I did my best. My shipping dosen't have a name yet but I'm thinking of HecateShipping. If anyone gets any ideas for a name tell me in a review because I don't like mine so much.

* * *

The moon cast pale shadows over the restless trees of Domino Park as a unlikely pair stood across from each other in complete silence. A deep voice spoke first cutting through the night air like a knife.

"Very tenacious aren't we?" He said while gracefully moving a loose strand of brown hair from his blue ice eyes. The girl across from him smiled, childishly, innocently yet full of hidden cunning that not even the scintillating green eyes hinted at.

"I've never been one to give up, you should know that," She said sweetly. Kaiba harumphed.

"In that case what are you after this time. You should know I'm not about to give up the most powerful monsters in Duel Monsters," he stared back at her calmly, arms folded, mind practically boggled. She had a charming face to be sure, perhaps a face you could see anywhere but charming none the less. A sharp mind as well and all too intriguing to him. Of course that fact alone disturb Kaiba greatly.

"If you think this is about your precious cards then why did you come when and where my letter asked? You don't seem like the type to enjoy walks under the moon and I thought you knew all my little habits by now."

"I came so you would know who you were dealing with, I'm not some two bit duelist who happened to come across a good card," he said. He looked bitterly at her remembering their first face to face encounter.

He had known about her previously of course; you could hardly be a duelist without knowing everyone else in the circuit- or at least having heard about them- but he had never met her before. He had seen many duelists talking of the infamous Risa Kageyama and her sisters (mostly male) and he had learned a small amount. Physical features of course, the silly nitwits he had met could never seem to get over that, and a few things about her sisters. Kaiba had been bewitched in some way he could not possible fathom and the instant he had seen her walk away with Yugi, his arch rival, he had been sent into a shock. Rescuing Yugi was a must as he couldn't let anyone else defeat him but he wasn't sure why he had let her keep the Violet Hecate. Such a rare card should only belong in his hands!

Risa laughed and her light purple hair shifted in the moonlight. The light really wasn't that good to begin with, just a streetlight and the moon, and the effect was a tad startling.

"You don't think I didn't know that? Poor Kaiba you shouldn't put yourself down, you've made yourself quite a name in the dueling world. Tenacity is your motto isn't it? You live by it well."

She looked up at Kaiba and noticed something. He had very emotionless eyes and it appeared to be self inflicted, a sort of dullness training. No emotions on one side of the spectrum or anger on the other, she could understand it's usefulness for someone like him. Risa chided herself, this was a already known fact, thus the behavior was some sort of odd weakness on her part.

"Thank you," He said with a mocking sort of smile. Risa smiled back in her usual coy manner but was at loss, had Kaiba moved closer or was it a trick of the light? She took a small step behind her and in her carelessness felt her shoe drop into a hole in the sidewalk and swished backwards through the air waiting to hit the pavement like a fool- but she never did. Kaiba had swooped forward like some silver black bird of prey and caught her in a sort of impromptu dip.

Risa twitched slightly, the contact was making her edgy and those crystal eyes didn't seem to be blinking. This was uncharacteristic of her she realized, what was doing this she could not comprehend nor did she have the time to try. He had leaned in closer and she had closed her eyes for a particularly long blink so she did not have to look him in the eye and then there was a odd sensation, she was blushing, he had- no he was- kissing her. Risa's heart was racing unintentionally and she was wrenched out of her absolute control of her emotions and into the rest of the of her mind. And then there was normality, she was back on her feet a suitable distance away from Kaiba with the cold night air slapping some sense into her.

"I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say that you have a better grip on your artificial emotions then your real ones," he said with his run of the mill glare melting into something else entirely "But I'm going to take another stab and say this is not the time to be a cynic."He said with his composure regained. He motioned to his car."Do you need a ride home?"

"That would be lovely." Risa replied her outer pretenses established again. Kaiba cursed silently, the world was full of hardhearted women so why this one?


	2. Ditzy Lady

I have conceived a plot forshadowed here and that appears in the next chapter. I've decided to call Kaiba/Risa Colorshipping unless someone comes up with a better idea. Risa Kageyama is still a minor character from season zero. I'm doing my best to keep her IC which is fairly hard. But after this colorshipping will take a back seat to plot, I hope.

* * *

Kaiba had dropped Risa off at her home without her so much as batting a eyelash. His driver looked worriedly back at his fuming employer hoping he wouldn't burst into maniacal laughter or do something rash, like order him to plow into the creepy house they had just visited in the middle of the night.

Meanwhile Kaiba was musing in the back seat. Risa went to Black Rose Academy for Girls which had a much longer school day then Domino High. He absolutely refused to be the one to lose their edge first, so drastic action must be taken; he knew a ridiculous amount of information about him was on the internet and in tabloids. Kaiba also knew he had made a rash move on a stupid impulse that most of him regretted-wait no that was wrong, he meant all of him, but clearly he had disconnected something in his brain that made him act so unnatural.

"Stupid Seto," he said banging his head on the drivers seat- and then stopped suddenly realizing his improper behavior in close proximity of another human being.

So it was through a series of loosely connected thoughts and ideas that he ended up standing in front of a weathered purple door the next day ready to learn more about someone who was not his greatest rival by any means but had recently become a dangerous one. He stood on the cracked stoop for a few moments then rapped authoritatively on the door.

A few moments passed and a chilly wind swept through the yard rustling the leaves on and off the trees. A few thuds came from inside the house and the door was opened by a tall, buxom, blonde woman who couldn't have been more then 26. Bewildered Kaiba stared for a moment then addressed the woman who had opened the door.

"I'm....Honda does Risa Kageyama live here? He said, why did he even remember the name of one of Yugi's cheer squad? The woman gave a smile akin to the one his secretary used to greet him and ushered him in while speaking in a voice that Kaiba could only imagine coming out of a doll.

"Come in!" She said grabbing his arm with a neatly manicured hand and pulling him into the house, Kaiba struggled mildly but he was no match against the Barbie of a mother he was up against. She sat him down on a overstuffed sofa, by the looks of it new, and started to yap again.

"The girls will be back in a few hours when they get out of school, but you're welcome to wait." She stared at him with a unwavering gazing look until he felt compelled to speak.

"Are you Risa's mother?" he said trying to break her disturbing gaze.

"Stepmother, I married their father after their mother died," she dragged a photo album out from under the coffee table, rather tacky and overdone, obviously one of her creations. The Frankenstein monster of frills and lace was plopped unceremoniously on his blue clad lap. Kaiba stared at it oddly but opened the book a few pages into it as though to skip a preface. There were a few photo per page, one was of a sort of generic businessman with reddish purple hair that must have been Mr Kageyama. The other picture on the page was of a woman. She was about 30, her light lilac hair prematurely streaked with white and wearing a sort of odd dress. It didn't take a genius(which he was of course) to realize this was the Kageyama sisters mother.

"They don't like me," the stepmother blithely commented. "At least one of them doesn't like me. It could be all of them, it could only be two..." the woman blathered on and Kaiba nearly hit her in disgust. Then it occurred him, she couldn't tell them apart. Truth be told he could hardly tell them apart either but being able to tell Risa apart from her sisters wasn't a major problem up until very recently. No wonder they hated this dizzy cow; even a stepmother should be bothered to figure out their names.

"They're very fond of each other though, and Duel Monsters, they have four decks among them."

Kaiba ignored the last bit, this he knew. He took one last glance at the open book committing it to memory then stood up.

"I must be going, I have imposed for too long," and with that he strode off as quickly as his long legs could carry him leaving the startled woman behind.

"Why he couldn't have been here more then 5 minutes..."

**********

The Kageyama sisters walked home from school in unison. They spoke not of the 'Kaiba Incident' as they had dubbed it. It needed no explanation, some things just happened. There were many girls of power at Black Rose Academy, it taught more of the...stranger arts, and because of that it attracted all sorts. Today the school had been quiet save for the sound of uneasy mumbling. Something was deeply amiss and they had sensed it, what they could not tell but they knew it was coming soon.

"The beldam will be home, too dangerous to try anything she disproves of."

"So we just wait for a disaster?"

"We have to, what else can we do?"

"Screw your courage to the sticking point my sisters."


End file.
